User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Covenant Elites/Sangheili (Halo) vs. Imperial Death Troopers (Star Wars)
The science-fiction genre has many evil empires and we took a look at some of those group's ground troops in my first year. But now we're looking at the special forces, the best of the best who are perfect for leading assaults against whoever opposes their leaders and for guarding their commanders from whoever tries to kill them with some of the best weapons available. The Elites/Sangheili, the Covenant Empire's greatest troops who prove their merit with the blood of their enemies! The Death Troopers, the Galactic Empire's surgically enhanced infantry who can guard and attack with equal effectiveness! Who is Deadliest? Covenant Elites/Sangheili (Halo) "On the blood of our fathers, on the blood of our sons...we swore to uphold the Covenant!" Bio:The Sangheili, also known as Macto cognatus or Elites, are a saurian species of fierce, proud, strong, agile and intelligent warriors and skilled combat tacticians. Sangheili are named after their home planet, Sanghelios. Known to humans as Elites, due to their skill in combat, the Sangheili formed the military backbone of the Covenant Empire for almost the entirety of its existence. They had a very strong rivalry with the Brutes, which finally became open hatred during the Great Schism, and the conclusion of the Human-Covenant war.-DF Wiki Page Short Range:Type-25 Plasma Rifle The Elites' fully automatic primary weapon has 100 battery units of superheated plasma, a range of 50m, a muzzle velocity of 126 m/s, and a rate of fire of 540 rounds per minute but can overheat. Long Range:Type-50 Particle Beam Rifle The Elites' semi-automatic marksman weapon has 10 ionized accelerated hydrogen particle shots, a range of 1, 500m, and a muzzle velocity of 3657 m/s with a 10× zoom. Special Weapon:Type-1 Energy Sword The Elites' close-quarters melee weapon is 49 inches long, weighs 5.2 pounds, is made of shaped plasma, and can be used to stab foes ten times. Explosive Weapon:Type-1 Plasma Grenade The Elites' antipersonnel grenade weighs 2 pounds, is filled with 9.3 oz latent plasma, sticks to whatever surface it hits and explodes in 3 seconds, and has a kill radius of 3 meters. Imperial Death Troopers (Star Wars) "It's the trooper you don't see that will get you."-Cassian Andor Bio:Death troopers are an elite variant of the stormtroopers. They served as bodyguards for important Imperial officers and members of the Tarkin Initiative, as well as being used as special-mission experts. The earliest known deployment of the death troopers was in 13 BBY when they served Director Orson Krennic on his mission to find and capture Galen Erso. They would continue to protect the director until his death on the planet of Scarif at the start of the Galactic Civil War.-DF Wiki Page Short Range:SE-14R Light Repeating Blaster The Troopers' five round burst secondary weapon fires bolts of intense plasma energy, has a scope, and is pistol-sized with considerable recoil. Long Range:E-11D Blaster Rifle The Troopers' fully automatic primary weapon fires 500 bolts of intense plasma energy, a stock, a large-bore reinforced barrel, and has a high rate of fire but can overheat. Special Weapon:Sonic Imploder The Troopers' anti-infantry explosive uses sound waves to blind and weaken enemies in its proximity for a short time but can kill them if they're close enough. Explosive Weapon:C-25 Frag Grenade The Troopers' fragmentation grenade is filled with baradium-impregnated detonite with a conductive shell that can be activated with a twist. X-Factors Armor:The Covenant Elites wore Sangheili combat harnesses made of nanolaminate plating that emit personal energy shields via an armor lock and some used active camouflage to make themselves nearly undetectable by blending in with their surroundings. The Death Troopers wore black body-armor that was superior to the standard Stormtrooper armor and coated in Reflec to warp electromagnetic signals and their helmets had sensor and targeting systems along with a Neuro-Saav macromotion monitor. Experience:The Covenant Elites have fought the UNSC in the Human-Covenant War and had to fight against their Covenant leaders near the end of the war in the Great Schism. The Death Troopers have fought against rogue Geonosian hives, force beings, the Rebel Alliance in numerous battles, and Dr. Aphra's crew. Training:The Covenant Elites have been trained from childhood to be warriors with ranged weapons, hand-to-hand combat, and swordsmanship skills with promotion requiring killing enemies to prove their merit and being stronger and more agile than most species thanks to their biology. The Death Troopers were trained in a camp on Scarif where they learned how to fight in exotic environments, unarmed combat, heavy weapons, demolitions, and marksmanship in small squads for stealth missions along with being surgically enhanced to be above the average human in physicality. Notes Voting ends on April 31st. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. The fight takes place on a random jungle world with some ruins and five members on each team. The Battle Unknown Planet The Covenant Elites were sent to this new jungle planet with a Halo ring to scout for any signs of life and so far the Sangheili had found nothing. The Imperial Death Troopers were stationed there to find and bring an old Republic radar station back online if possible but there was no sign of it amongst the thick foilage. Two members of each force managed to come face-to-face in a clearing and started opening fire on each other with their automatic weapons. "For the Covenant!" "(Translated:Sergeant, we've encountered alien resistance.)" One Elite's Sangheili combat harness lost power from the E -11D's relentless fire and was sent flying backwards by the red plasma although a Trooper's body-armor failed him at the same time and he toppled over riddled with holes from the blue plasma of the Type-25. The Covenant soldier's rifle overheated and he had to hide behind a rock as he took the Type-50 off his back, the Imperial soldier lay down suppressing fire as he approached the rock and got to the other side. A large beam of hydrogen particles shot through his chest and the Sangheili ran back to his squad to inform them of the new threat with technology similar to theirs. The Elite found them just as a Sonic Imploder was thrown at their group, the leader and his team managed to survive but were severely disoriented however the newcomer was dead on the jungle floor with blood coming out of his mouth and eyes. The Death Troopers nodded at each other and ran to the ancient temple ruins for a more favorable fighting location until the sergeant noticed a purple grenade stuck to one of his men's legs. He pushed him away just in time as the Type-1 blew him to smithereens in a flash of latent plasma and the Imperial leader gave an order to split up and hide for their unexpected Covenant foes. One of the Elites walked by the Trooper sergeant's doorway and he threw him down the hole in the staircase but was dragged out by the other alien who knocked his E-11D out of his hands with a swing of his Type-25. The two soldiers wrestled for dominance until the sergeant got the Sangheili's rifle away and managed to knock him over where he delivered two swift punches to his alien foe's face. The Imperial pulled his SE-14R out of its holster and fired at the Covenant soldier's head until the energy shield went away and his shots hit flesh. The other Death Trooper found a staircase and went up it to get a better look around and saw the Elite leader charging towards him with a energy sword that blocked his rifle shots. The Type-1 pierced his blaster with ease and the alien lifted him up by the throat and choked him as he freed his sword but the human soldier kicked him backwards. The Imperial reached for a grenade but the energy sword of the Covenant leader got him through the chest first and came out his back. The Elite saw his last man limping towards him and the two cautiously crept through the stone corridors where unbeknownst to them, the Death Trooper sergeant was cooking his C-25 before throwing it at them. The frag grenade blew up right in the Sangheilis' faces and the explosion obscured the Imperial's vision for a couple moments but when it subsided it was clear that the shrapnel-riddled aliens missing some limbs weren't getting back up. The Death Trooper sergeant walked out into the forest and noticed the radar station behind some trees which he noted before he contacted the Star Destroyer. "(Translated:Director, I lost all my men to some new alien species with blaster technology and I found the radar station. Requesting immediate back-up in case there's more.)" Winner:Imperial Death Troopers Expert's Opinion The Imperial Death Troopers won this fight mainly due to their superior weapons in almost every category, the SE-14R was more reliable than the Type-25, the E-11D was better for squad combat than the Type-50 and the Type-1 Energy Sword was impractical for a primarily firearms fight unlike the Sonic Imploder. The Covenant Elites/Sangheili did have the better explosive that would usually confirm a kill in the Type-1 Plasma Grenade but the X-Factors were close enough that the Troopers' superior weapons carried them to victory. Category:Blog posts